Sakyo Kurayami
Sakyo Kuroyami (Japanese: 暗闇 左京, Kuroyami Sakyo) is a recurring character in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Shogun Steel. He is a mysterious Blader and the next "Dragon Emperor" after Ryuga, who was the owner of the Zero-G only Left-Spinning Beyblade, Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF. Physical Appearance Sakyo sports wavy red hair laid down to cover his right eye, while the left side of his hair is quite shorter and leaves room for him to look with his left eye. There are many pointed spikes at its ends and two small, but pointed strands of hair. His hairstyle continues to line down beside his ears and around his neck. Behind his ears is a spiky area of his hair distinctly dyed white, giving off the impression of a Roman olive-wreath. His red eyebrows are thick-spiked; Sakyo has a light skin complexion. He also has small red eyes that give him a mystical appearance; already in conjunction with his remaining attire. Sakyo has a small pointed nose with tiny lines above it. Sakyo wears a long jacket with a very unique design. Primarily red, it features white and yellow highlights. However on the inside, it is a plain white instead. Red diamonds line across a white part of the jacket, with yellow locks connected by black belts of some sort. His interior clothes are much more basic; a black shirt with a small lightning bolt and black pants with yellow highlights, along with black shoes. He even wears a red belt with at the centre: a golden hand of a dragon holding a ball in its palm. Personality Sakyo is a mysterious person who takes a very serious approach to Beyblading. He has an personality similar to that of Ryugas. A common habit of Sakyo is that the mysteriousness of him can cause him to appear when unexpected, evident by how he made his debut when he interfered Kite Unabara and Eight Unabara's battle, and interrupted Neo Battle Bladers with Takanosuke Shishiya for a battle with Zyro Kurogane. Though somewhat unusual, it does not hide how powerful and serious Sakyo behaves in the midst of a Beybattle, considering the power he holds. On some occasions, he finds another strong opponent but still manages to pull in a win, other times it is extremely easy and single-handily defeats his opponent with almost, no effort. When not Beyblading, Sakyo tends to be quiet and quite reserved of himself, never boasting about the power he controls even when he fights. Despite this, he does show a dark attitude at times, best seen when he first fought Zyro. He was so involved in his battle, that he showed menacing facial patterns and ideals. At some points, he even rudely refers to them with "kisama". However, he normally is just a person who keeps to himself and is rarely ever social. The only person that can be considered his friend or companion, is Takanosuke; a similar relationship between Kenta Yumiya and Ryuga, the latter of which seems to have a connection with Sakyo. While Takanosuke started following Sakyo around due to the latter's incredible power, Sakyo seems to look at Takanosuke merely as his "Synchrom partner". As the next Dragon Emperor, Sakyo shares an affinity for dragon-based Beyblades, a solid example that is also held by Ryuga. Quite so, in fact is that Sakyo claims to have obtained his Beyblade, Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF from Ryuga, even though the whereabouts of Ryuga following the Nemesis Crisis are unknown. History Beyblade: Shogun Steel The New Dragon Emperor Sakyo Kuroyami visited the Zero-G Stadium battle event at the Japanese representatives' Bey Park. However, he did not register to battle and instead sought his own motives. Upon spectating a match between the Unabara brothers, Sakyo strongly launched his mysterious Beyblade which easily knocked-out the brother's Beys. He retracted his Beyblade and returned to the shadows. This would not be the end of him because soon enough, Sakyo found a battle between Ren Kurenai and Takanosuke Shishiya. As he previously did, he launched his Bey and rammed the other Beys with much force, abling to prevent his Bey from being knocked-out. Sakyo's Bey ran through them; causing them to fly to the Stadium's walls and lose spin. He returned his Bey and lastly revealed it as, Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF. As he stood there, he took a dark aura with the beast of his Bey beside him. He battles Ren and Takanosuke and wins. He leaves the stadium and later he challenges Shinobu to a battle and wins. Later on, Zyro arrived with Maru and he challenges him to a battle but Zyro lost due to a self KO. He later witnesses Takanosuke's battle with the Unabara brothers whom he lost. After learning about synchrom from Kite, he decides to have him as his synchrom partner, having to leave with him. Neo Battle Bladers Beyblades Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF - Sakyo's only known Beyblade. It is the first Zero-G Left-Spin Beyblade created. Gear Sakyo is shown to use a golden Zero-G Launcher Grip with a white Zero-G Compact Launcher using silver prongs and a red ripcord. Beybattles Anime Trivia *Sakyo (左京) is Japanese for "on the Emperor's left", the Emperor could refer to Ryuga with Sakyo in his likeness; to his left, as Sakyo is considered Ryuga's successor as the Dragon Emperor. It can also relate to Sakyo's Beyblade, Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF spinning left. *Kuroyami (暗闇) translates from Japanese as "darkness". *Three Beyblade: Shogun Steel characters that own Attack-Types have "Kur" beginning their surnames. i.e. [[Zyro Kurogane|'Kur'ogane]], [[Ren Kurenai|'Kur'enai]], 'Kur'oyami. **Additionally, Sakyo has battled and defeated the two, at least once. *Sakyo shares similarities with Zyro. **"Kuro" begins their surnames. **Dark Knight Dragooon uses a Track (LW160) that is essentially the Left-spin version of Samurai Ifraid (W145); Zyro's Bey. ***This mirrors when Ryuga's [[Meteo L-Drago LW105LF|Meteo L-Drago 'LW105'LF]] had the Left-Spin version of Gingka's [[Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F|Galaxy Pegasus 'W105'R2F]]. *Unsurprisingly, Sakyo is Ryuga's Zero-G counterpart. **They both share a dark affinity, though somewhat less for Sakyo. **Their Beyblades were the first to utilize Left-Spin capability in their generations and are based upon dragons. **Sakyo's hair hue is the reverse colour palette of Ryuga's. **Both have the tendency to address people with "kisama" (貴様), a Japanese pronoun that essentially means "you", yet is used in an improper and vulgar sense. ***Unlike Ryuga though, Dragooon's beast is depicted as a European dragon, rather than a Chinese one. *According to Takafumi Adachi, the "fluttering gold" hem present on the back of Sakyo's coat comes from a certain uniform seen in the 2000 American film, Bring It On.http://hottate2.exblog.jp/18254679/ Gallery Appearances See also *Ryuga *Ryuto References Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Characters Category:Marue Category:Shogun Steel Characters